Out on the Town (A Klaine One-Shot Fic)
by twolefthands
Summary: After their relationship's hiatus, Blaine finally found a way to make it up to his lovely man.


**A/N: The idea came to me last night so I had to lose at least two hours of my sleep or else I'll suffer from writer's block again. Before or while reading this, I suggest you listen to **_**Out On The Town**_** by fun. 'cause the story was inspired by the song. (I really have a thing with translating songs into stories, weird) But, here it is, my evening thoughts plus an undying love for cupcakes and Klaine. : ) (A one-shot fanfic on how Blaine makes it up to Kurt after their relationship respite….and well.)**

* * *

Blaine just came home from school and as he expected, the whole house smelled delicious, as if it was the one in Hansel and Gretel and not made of hollow blocks and concrete.

He went to the kitchen and his jaw dropped, seeing the rows of boxes atop their kitchen counter. Mrs. Anderson was carefully placing cupcakes on the boxes and if Blaine didn't clear his throat, his mother wouldn't have noticed him.

"Hi, Blaine! Guess where we're going tonight!" his mom said, wiping her hands on her apron and giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, good thing it's Friday today or else I have to bother studying for a quiz or finishing an essay," Blaine said, grabbing a piece of chocolate-fudge cupcake from the isolated tray. "Where are we going?"

Mrs. Anderson turned around and smiled broadly. "We're going to New York! I had this offer last week and I totally said yes to it but I forgot to tell you so..."

Blaine was about to squeal in excitement when he remembered that his relationship with Kurt was terribly on the rocks. He sighed and ate away all the bad feelings. After gulping down the last chunk, he was finally ready to speak.

"Mom," Blaine said flatly.

"Blaine, it's your turn to make it up for the love of your life," Mrs. Anderson said, placing her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt's different and I don't think I'll ever see you as happy as you are when you're with him."

Blaine nodded, giving in to his Mom's love lecture. He stood up from the stool and grabbed his shoulder bag.

"Excuse me while I try to come up with plans to surprise my soulmate," Blaine said, running up to his bedroom.

He locked the door shut and called Jeff.

"Blaine, dude! What's up?" Jeff said on the other line.

"I have a favor."

"Does that involve your mother's cupcakes? 'Cause you know I'd do anything for those!"

"Well, it has something to do with Mom's cupcakes...but listen. So, Mom had this delivery in New York and maybe you'd like to come to help me with Kurt?"

"Man, I almost forgot! Nick and I had plans for today. I'm also making up to my man, too, you know. Sorry dude! But I hope Kurt will fall for your charm again."

"It's fine! Say hi to Nick for me!" Blaine said, cutting off the line.

Blaine paced back and forth, not knowing who to call to aid him with his plan of surprising Kurt. He scrolled through his contact list and then he saw her name. _It's now or never_, Blaine thought.

"Oh, Blaine! Do you want to talk to Kurt?" Rachel whispered on the other line.

"No, but I need your help."

"FINALLY!" Rachel screamed and Blaine chuckled, hearing Rachel run to somewhere where she can isolate herself from Kurt.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Blaine enjoyed train trips. He loved how ironic the idea of riding the train was tedious and unsatisfying when the speed was so fast. That was how he saw himself with Kurt – they knew from the moment their eyes locked on that marble staircase at Dalton that they were truly made for each other. He loved how their relationship developed and they're practically a fabulous married old couple (minus the wedding, actually) but for the past few months the two have been distant. Blaine needed Kurt but he wasn't there. So he settled with the second best._ Not even near Kurt's perfection._

"So, Blaine. The organizer will just pick me up here in the station. Go and get lost with Kurt!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Blaine replied, running off to ride a cab.

Kurt and Rachel's apartment was the biggest one in Bushwick. It used to be a storage room for the department store next door but it closed years ago. It wasn't hard to spot, because of all the paintings the roommates have done on the front door. There was only one window in the front view of the apartment, and he was certain that that was Kurt's window. He knew how he loved city lights so much.

Blaine looked down at the ground and got a few stones from the gravel porch the two still haven't had the time to think about into fixing. He was about to throw a stone on Kurt's window when he heard a giggle. It was loud and made Blaine suspect something and feel paranoid. _What if Chandler's blowing Kurt's whistle? What if Kurt paid back on me and date someone better? What if he moved on and forgot me?_

He was still in the middle of thinking about all the possible ways to politely barge in and how can Kurt forgive him when he accidentally clicked a button on his phone.

It lit up and it flashed Blaine's wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Kurt in the photobooth during Kurt's junior prom. They both wore big smiles and posed for the camera like they were a couple attending a premiere night. He sighed and smiled longingly at the long gone memory.

* * *

He had so many plans for the both of them. Blaine wanted to give Kurt a playlist containing all the self-written songs he composed for his better half. He wanted to go to Empire State Building with Kurt and together they'd see the lights of New York until sunrise. Ten years from now, Blaine saw himself entering their apartment late at night, coming from the recording studio, gasping as he saw the scattered papers on the floor, eyeing his beautiful husband who fell asleep on the couch, tired from all the sketching and the coloring. He'd be the one to pick up all the papers, file them neatly atop Kurt's table and wrap Kurt with a blanket. He'd look at Kurt and he would rather look at him than all the masterpieces in the world. Kurt was Blaine's Mona Lisa.

* * *

Blaine heard another thump from the apartment. Afraid that it was Kurt, he ran away until he reached a dead-end, leaving the box of vanilla cupcakes (Kurt's favorite) on the doorstep of the apartment. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"It's a cul-de-sac. You have nowhere else to go," Kurt said.

Blaine turned around. Kurt raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Blaine stepped forward, yet Kurt raised his hand, motioning for Blaine to stay where he was.

"Don't…go near me."

"Kurt, I went here to apologize."

"I'm aware." Kurt pointed out coldly. He rolled his eyes and maintained his confident posture.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. I made a stupid mistake of cheating on you. But I want you to know that I love you so much and I was just so lonely and -"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he screamed at Blaine. "You could've told me that you were having doubts, that you needed me! You know I'd do anything for you! But instead, you cheated on me! How's that supposed to make me feel? Huh, Blaine?! Tell me!"

"You weren't answering my calls, Kurt! What was I supposed to do? Wait like an idiot? God, Kurt! I gave up Dalton for you! You don't how hard it is for me everyday, waiting for you to call! You want something to happen to us, to make this last forever, but it's like you're not doing anything. We both just wait, and you don't know how that sucks for me. It gets tiring for me, too, damn it!"

"Hey, don't make this only about you! I didn't ask you to transfer schools for me! And Blaine, I would never cheat on you! I know that I didn't have much for you lately but I wouldn't use distance as an excuse to do something awful for the both of us! You are my first love! Oh god, I just love you too much and -" Kurt screamed and broke down.

Blaine knelt and hugged Kurt and this time, he didn't ask Blaine to go away. Kurt wanted, more than anything in the world, for him to be with Blaine again. Forever. But sometimes life messes up even the most beautiful things in the world that makes us look at them at a different perspective. But that doesn't mean we can love them any less.

"Blaine," Kurt began speaking between sniffing and crying. "I- i- d- don't want to lose y-you again. Ever. I love you so much."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, erasing every mistake he had made. They both loved each other. And that's all that matters.

"Shh, don't cry anymore," Blaine said, wiping Kurt's tears away. "I'm really sorry. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in this world, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you more," Kurt smiled between his tears and hugged Blaine.

Blaine swept away a strand of hair from Kurt's face and smiled back.

"You know I'll always love you the most."


End file.
